The Joys of Family
by Robstenfanpire
Summary: Fluff. One-shot. All human. Edward and Bella have a son and a new born daughter. Edward comes home from a trip and finds Bella crying.


I had been on a business trip for the past week, but now I was on my way home. Bella sometimes came on my business trips but this time around it wasn't very convenient for her to join me.

We have a 2 year old son, Anthony Mason Cullen. He is young but very energetic. Bella and I think he gets his energy from my younger sister, Alice. We also have a 2-month-old daughter, Carlie Elizabeth Cullen.

I hate going on business trips because I have to leave my family behind. I feel horrible for having to leave Bella with a 2 year old and a 2 month old without help. I always leave her alone with them when I go to work; but that's only 8 hours a day. Never had I done it for a week. I just hope the kids didn't give her a hard time.

"Daddy!" I heard Anthony squeal. He ran and jumped in my arms. "I miss you." He whispered while resting his head on my shoulder.

"I miss you too." I said. "Have you been good for mommy, little man?" I asked.

He nodded then said. "Carlie no. Mommy crying."

When he said that I rushed up stairs to Bella with Anthony still holding on to me. I found Bella in our room. She was sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard. She had Carlie in her arms, trying to breast feed her, but Carlie wasn't eating from the looks of it. She was crying and Bella also had silent tears falling.

Bella noticed my presents and let out a sigh of relief. "Edward," she whispered.

I put Anthony down and rushed over to Bella. I picked up Carlie from her arms and kissed Bella's forehead.

"It's ok, love. Don't cry." I said soothingly.

She nodded and got up, taking Anthony into her arms.

"I'm going to put him to bed." Bella said as she left the room.

After a few moments I finally got Carlie to sleep. I went over to her room and gently set her down in the crib.

I returned to our room and found Bella laying face down on the bed sobbing. It broke my heart to see my wife crying. There's nothing I hated more then seeing her upset.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked as I pulled her into my arms.

"I'm... a bad ... mom and ... wife." She cried between her sobs.

"That's crazy, you're an amazing mom and wife. What made you think your not?" I questioned. In all honesty though, she is an amazing mother and wife. There is nothing she had done for me to doubt that.

"I couldn't feed or put my child to sleep on time. Since I couldn't do that, I couldn't get cleaned up and dressed nicely when you come. So now you probably don't like me." Her voice broke with another sob.

"Bella, I'll always love you. I don't care that you didn't get dressed up, you're still gorgeous. I don't care that the kids didn't sleep on time, you're still a fantastic mother." I said.

"You mean it?" Bella asked, looking at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, of course I mean it. I love you and nothing can change that." I said, kissing her slowly on the lips.

"I love you too." She whispered against my lips.

After a mini make-out session, there was a loud crashing noise. There was a snow storm outside, so we knew the noise was from the wind knocking snow on the roof.

Though the baby monitor we heard Carlie crying and then we heard the tiny feet of our son running down the hall. I got up to unlock the door for Anthony and to go get Carlie.

Once I got Carlie and went back to our room I saw Bella cuddled under the blankets with Anthony. I got into bed put Carlie on my chest. After a few quiet moments of cuddling we all drifted asleep.

* * *

2 years later

I was on my way home from my first business trip in two years. The last time I left I came back to a crying Bella. But now Anthony was 4 and Calie was 2. So I'm hoping things went better this time around.

I got home around 11 at night. The house was completely quiet. I went up to mine and Bella's room, to find that she's asleep. I took a quick shower and when I went back to the room I saw the light on, and Bella awake reading a magazine.

She looked up and smiled at me. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Welcome home." She said against my lips.

"Thanks, but what are you doing up? You were asleep when I came." I asked.

"I heard you come in and I wanted to see you." She said kissing me again.

"We're the kids hard on you?" I asked a little worried.

"No, they were great." She replied happily. "Edward, thank you." She said.

"Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything." I asked, very confused as to why she's thanking me.

"Yes you did. You gave me three amazing kids." Bella said brightly. Three? Where did three come from?

"Three? Bella, are you pregnant?" I asked.

Bella nodded with a huge smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile too. We weren't planning on a thrid baby. It's a surprise, but a great one. Three kids, that's amazing.

"All week I've been having morning sickness, so I took three pregnancy tests and they were all positive." Bella told me happily.

* * *

Bella was 6 months pregnant. Her and our baby girl were doing great. During Anthony amd Carlie's preganncy Bella was sick all the way through. This pregnancy is probably the best she's had.

Anthony and Carlie are very happy to be having a new baby sister. Of course Anthony preferred a brother and complained a bit for not getting one and at first Carlie was mad but they both got over it.

Today is a very sunny, which is rare for Forks. So Bella and I decided to take the kids to the park and have a picnic.

"Ok, first we eat, then you guys can play." Bella told the kids. They nodded and started to eat.

After we were all done the kids ran to play. Bella and I were sitting on the ground, on a picnic blanket. We had a clear view of the kids.

Life couldn't get any better. I have a gorgeous wife, who is carrying my healthy baby girl and I had two healthy, happy kids. I can't ask for more, I have everything I've ever wanted and more.

**THANKS FOR READING! Please review!**


End file.
